broken love
by emilyemmyxoxo2000
Summary: Jace and Clary are a happy couple. but will a certain little surprise ruin everything the had.
1. Chapter 1

**hi so im starting this story called "broken love" jace and Clary are a happy couple, but an overwhelming complication get in the way of their relationship, what will happen? more importantly what is the complication? **

**please review and tell me what you think of my story thanks :) xx em**

'clary get up off your lazy arse and come train with me', izzy begged. nope clary said popping the 'p'. please, please please please please izzy said while battering her eyelashes and pouting. fine clary exclaimed! you're so annoying you know that. izzy smiled and turned on her heel as she reached the door of the kitchen she turned around and said ' make sure your up at the training room in 5 mins'. yes yes yes 5 mins ill be up there don't worry.

clary had poured her self a glass of water and sculled it down before making her way up to the institutes training area. she ran up the steps two at a time, as she rounded the corner jace stepped in front of her blocking her way to the training room. jace move! izzy's going to kill me if im not in there within the minute.

well she'll have to get through me first cause no one is killing my beautiful girl he said pecking clary on the lips. JACE WAYLAND! izzy screamed let me spend some time with my parabati or i swear to god i will chop off your penis in your sleep you got that. sorry gotta go clary love you , and like that jace was running as far away from the training room as he could.

clary chuckled and walked into the training room. nice work izzy you really scared him, and im scared for him i don't want a boyfriend with no penis. isabelle broke into a fit of laughter and said you only want his penis for sex anyway clary, clary felt heat rush to her cheeks, shut up izzy clary shoved her playfully. im only stating the truth izzy said with a chuckle.

what do you want to do izzy questioned? umm sparing ? yeah sure, izzy got into fighting position while clary got into her fighting position. 3... 2... 1... clary flipped backwards landing gracefully on her feet, clary and izzy were making circles around each other clary ducked as isabelle threw her hand forward clary kicked izzy's knees using both feet successfully causing izzy to drop to the ground with two dislocated knees. isabelle cursed loudly.

clary walked over and crouched down beside izzy and said next time you know not to beg me to train with you, while drawing an iratze on both izzys knees healing them and minimizing the pain, although they were still going to bruise. clary held a hand out to izzy and helped her up. im sorry, forgive me clary said while pouting. isabelle sighed i could never be angry at you. i love you izzy clary hugged her tightly then let go. lets go get some breakie. takis ? yep takis sounds good izzy smiled and ran to her room, izzy clary yelled, be down stairs in half an hour okay. okay.

clary jumped in the shower and washed her self, after about five minutes she felt jace slide in the shower behind her she smiled and leaned against his chest, jace wrapped his arms around her and said i love you so much, your my world clary, if it was even possible clarys smile grew wider when she replied i love you too jace. all to soon her smile was wiped of her face as she felt a nauseous feeling go through her.

before she knew what she was doing she was running to the toilet to empty her guts out. clary was kneeling in front of the for about 5 minuets puking, jace was behind her holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. once the puking sopped she slouched back against the bathroom wall crying.

clary? jace asked, yes ? how are you feeling are you okay ? no i feel awful clary whimpered. ill get magnus jace said clary nodded and walked into their room naked and got under he bed covers. ill be back soon love you.

jace pulled up on his motor cycle out the front of magnus's apartment and knocked on the door, magnus jace yelled. im coming jace so shut up magnus yelled back before opening the doo. what wrong jace? magnus questioned. its clary she was puking her guts out for like 5 minutes this morning. ill come over and see her okay. okay thanks magnus. jace, while im there i dont want you there. why? because whatever is wrong with clary i want her to know first and i want to talk to her about okay ? fine jace huffed ill stay here then. great well i guess im off. Magnus clicked his fingers together and jus disappeared.

magnus appeared beside clary who was sleeping peacefully, he shoved her gently and said her name, wake up clary. oh magnus hey let me just get some clothes on. okay clary, magnus left the room and waited outside the door.

you can come in magnus. a second later magnus was in the room again and was ordering clary to lay down. he hovered his hands above clarys stomach and his suspicions were right.

**so chapter one what did you guys think, review, pm, favourite , and follow my story please. thankyou so much for reading. should i continue my story ?**

**xx :) -em**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone sorry for the late update thanks to my amazing beta reader 'dizzybizzylizzy' I have a punctuated thankyou. **

"Clary", said Magnus..." your pregnant."  
"excuse me?"  
"you heard me Clary your pregnant."  
"i c-cant be" Clary stuttered.  
"you are," said Magnus giving her a sympathetic look.  
"what will jace think? Mags, if Jace you know dosnt want the baby promise me something?"  
"Anything clary,"  
"help me run away, and dont let anyone find me?" magnus stayed silent for a long while.  
"Please Mags."  
"Fine claire bear."

* * *

Jace paced back and fourth in his sisters room, as soon as he heard a knock on the door he froze in place, Jace had his supicions that clary was pregnant, she couldn't be she cant be he thought to him self.  
"Iz, I'm scared I'm so so scared what if shes pregnant." Jace said while tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Come on Jace you've been with her once I highly doubt it." "Once is all you need Iz."

Iz got up and opened her door.  
"Congratulations took you long enough. I Thought I'd be standing there for the rest of my life." magnus says with a big grin.  
"Can we see Clary." Jace and Isabelle say in unsion just  
"Jace, I need to talk to iz while you see her."  
"okay see you later."

* * *

knock knock knock

Jace knocks on the door to his and Clary's bedroom.  
"Come in" clary calls out.  
jace walks in to a very scary calm Clary.  
"are you alright babe?" jace questions.

"You should sit down jace cause what your about to hear is going to be alot to take in." slowly Jace sat down beside Clary.  
"Jace i i-i"  
"your what clary?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
Jace sits there looking at the floor.

"Say something jace anything please."

"I'm sorry clary, for doing this to you we'll take you to magnus. we'll fix this mess. We're way to young for this. We should have used protection. I dont even want a child yet."

"You did not just say that jace. I cant believe you, Jace you know what were over and don't ever come near me again. I dont care how young we are there is a new life growing inside me thats so precious and you want to murder it. Why did I ever love you." With that Clary stormed out of there room. She ran outside the institute and drew a portal rune on the closest wall.  
She portaled her self to Magnus's house waiting for him to come.

* * *

What have I done jace thought. I just screwed up one of the only good things that has ever happened to me. I just caused my Clary, my beautiful Clary so much pain. Jace collapsed on his bed and felt tears rolling down his face. He fell asleep thinking of the day he cried when he was 9. He never thought he could cry again but this was too much for him.

* * *

"Iz we have a problem a big one at that. Clary's pregnant and Jace dosn't want kids, but to make matters worse. Clary thinks shes only having one child but really shes having..."

**thanks to everyone who read chapter 2 until next time **

**xx-em**


End file.
